Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to sharing secured content and, more particularly, to methods and systems for system-to-system zero-knowledge enterprise collaboration.
Description of the Related Art
Despite the availability of the Internet, there is still no entirely satisfactory way for people at different companies or other entities to have the benefits of private network security, such as for collaborative work between enterprises on a daily basis and for ad hoc alliances, i.e., different sets of entities coming together to function as one mega or meta entity, for the duration of some particular project. In such cases, the time and expense of actually wiring a network between two or more companies or other entities and agreeing on a common software package or standard presents a barrier to conventional network solutions. In addition, any new process for the sharing of content has in the past generally required the user to adopt new workflow components, applications, and habits that tend to be disruptive to the user's normal day-to-day workflow routine, e.g., when working internal to their enterprise and with personal use. Simply using the Internet remains imperfectly secure for the sharing of confidential information.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for methods and systems for zero-knowledge enterprise collaboration.